


My Old Lover Works for the FBI

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers: xfiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair feels threatened when an old friend of Jim's shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Old Lover Works for the FBI

Disclaimer: The X Files world belongs to Chris Carter, 1013 and FOX; the Sentinel world belongs to Pet Fly, UPN and Viacom. No copyright infringement is intended. This is fan fiction. I am not making any money off of this story. (thank God for small favors) 

This story is rated PG13 - No, I'm not insane...but includes much passion and love. If you don't like the idea of two men in a loving relationship, you have no business here. If you're under 18 you have no business here either. 

This is mainly a Sentinel slash story, but with a little bit of X Files thrown in just to get things fired up. 

And this has NOTHING to do with "A Living X File." 

Please do not put this on a fanzine, but feel free to pass this around to all your slash buddies. I'm not making any money off this, so don't sue me, I'm poor. 

Thanks to M. 

For Lulu because she noticed 

## My Old Lover Works for the FBI

by Little Eva  


> __  
> "O, jealousy"
> 
> \--"Jealousy"  
> Natalie Merchant  
> 

Jim Ellison was about to punch in the number of his favorite Chinese take out place, when he heard the knock on the door. He sighed. Blair had either forgotten or left his keys somewhere. 'Probably thinking of a million different things, as usual.' As Jim walked to the door, his inventive brain began thinking of ways he could punish his lover, make him squirm, beg for mercy, make him promise to never, ever lose his keys again. Jim was smiling broadly, anticipating his Guide's expressive face, as he tried to explain what happened. Jim flung open the door and found himself face to face, not with Sandburg, but with someone else. 

The man was a few years older than Jim, and about an inch or two shorter. He was powerfully built, with a thick neck, a broad chest and strong arms, very apparent, even though he wore a shapeless black raincoat, over a very conservative suit. The man was nearly bald, wore glasses and had intense, hazel eyes. 

Jim blinked for a moment as he heard the man's heartbeat speed up. Why was his doing the same...he didn't know.... 

"James!" the man's deep baritone roared. 

Jim gasped. That voice. My God...how long had it been? That voice sent shivers down his spine and right to his cock. "Walt?" 

The man pulled him in an embrace. Jim's arms slowly went around the burly man and held on tight, as his scent filled his nostrils. God, that scent, so male, strong, how many times had Jim reveled in it. 

Jim broke from the embrace, still stunned. "Well...come in...come in Walt..." 

He walked in and looked around at the loft. "Wow, what a place...rustic...it's nice..got a lot more character than where I live." 

Jim continued to stare at the man. Walt grinned. "You look like you've seen a ghost, James." 

Jim shook his head. "No, no, it's not that...I just was expecting someone else..." 

"Oh...have I come at a bad time?" 

"No, no, I was expecting my roommate. Um...would you like a beer?" Jim needed to sit down, have something in his hand...seeing *him* again was making him dizzy. 

"Sure, that would be great." 

Jim got two beers out the refrigerator and handed one to Walter, who sat on the sofa. Jim nearly sat down next to him, then changed his mind and sat in the chair directly across. 

"So, I hear you're in law enforcement." 

Jim nodded, wondering how he knew. "Major Crimes, here in Cascade...how about you?" 

"Law enforcement. Can you believe it?" He smiled. "I'm an AD in the FBI." 

"FBI? Wow." 

Walt smiled. "It's just a job, James." The older man put his beer down and looked deeply into Jim's blue eyes. He leaned over, grabbed Jim's arm and squeezed the bicep. "Wow, that's hard. You must work out." 

"Yeah, I do," Jim's cock began to twitch and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

At that moment, the door opened and Blair bounced in. "Sorry I'm late Jim..." he said. 

"Are you okay, James?" 

Blair stopped in his tracks. No one ever called his partner "James" not even Simon when he was upset. 

Jim looked up and waved his lover over. He stood. "Come over here, Blair." 

Blair walked over to where Jim stood, and looked at the large man sitting on the sofa. The man rose and Blair almost wanted to jump back, as power and authority oozed from him. 

"Blair, this is Walter Skinner, Walter, this is my roommate, Blair Sandburg," Jim said. "Walter and I knew each other from the service." 

"Well, I was in the Marines and James was in the Army, but we knew each other pretty well, had a lot of good times together, lots of them," Walter looked Blair up and down as if he wanted to eat the younger man for dinner. He then sat down, as did Jim. 

"Blair's a grad student, teaching fellow at Rainier University, Anthropology," Jim said proudly. 

Walter looked from Jim to Blair, and then back to Jim, following his old friend's eyes as he looked at his roommate. 

"So, you knew Jim back in the old days, huh?" Blair said. 

Walter smiled again and looked at Jim. "Well, it wasn't that long ago, was it, James?" 

"Sometimes it seems like a lifetime though," Jim said. 

Blair looked from Jim to Walter. This Walter made him feel very uncomfortable, and he was looking at Jim like...Damn, one didn't need a sentinel sight to tell that Walter and Jim were a lot *more* than just old friends. Blair wished this man would finish his beer, say goodbye and leave. He'd been at the university all day and hadn't seen Jim since this morning. He was tired and wanted nothing better than to take a hot shower with his lover and make love on crisp, clean cotton sheets. 

"Look, why don't I take the both of you out to dinner." 

"Oh, no Walter...you don't have to..." 

"Nonsense, I'd love to." 

Blair shook his head. "Not me man, I've got papers to grade." He focused on Jim and concentrated. 'Tell him no, tell him you're tired...tell him anything..." 

Walter looked at Jim, who stared at Blair. "You sure you don't want to come, Chief?" 

"No man, I've up to my eyeballs in papers." 

He sighed and looked at Walter. "Guess it's you and me, Walt." 

Blair's eyes widened. He stared at Jim. 'Shit, you weren't supposed to do that...you were supposed to say no! Fuck, fuck, fuck...what the fuck did I just do...' 

Walter stood up, Jim did too. Blair looked at both men as they headed for the door. 

"Hey, um...Jim...don't be too late..I may turn in early," Blair said. 

Jim put on his jacket and cap, then turned around and looked at Blair. He simply waved and nodded. Then, he opened the door, and Walter put his hand on his back as they walked out together. 

Blair stood, staring at the closed door. Then he flung his backpack across the room. "Shit, James Ellison...you better come home early...and you better not have another man's smell on you!" Blair flopped down on the sofa, folded his arms across his chest and plotted his revenge. 

It wasn't hard convincing Walter Skinner to choose an old fashioned steak house. He and Walter always had the same taste in food, among other things. They were seated in a quiet area in the back and Jim felt a bit strange, it had been a long time since he and Walter Skinner had sat in the back of restaurants, places reserved for lovers. God, could the waiter sense? Jim wondered. 

Both men ordered beers, steak and salad. Jim ordered his steak rare, Walter, well done. The waiter, a young blonde man, tall with sparkling green eyes, looked from Jim to Walter, as if trying to figure out which man was going to get the check. Walter picked up his beer and turned his eyes on Jim. Jim felt his cock twitch again...damn, it was bad enough, driving here in Walter's car, wondering if the man would lean over and kiss him, and wondering what he'd do if that happened. 

Jim picked up his beer and met Walter's eyes. "So, can you tell me why you're in Cascade, or is that a secret?" 

"Not really. I was in Seattle on business, a serial killer case, had to help with the local bureau there. But, since I knew you were in Cascade, I decided to drive up here. And yes, I did use the bureau's resources to find out where you lived...sorry..." 

"My tax dollars at work, huh?" Jim smiled. 

Walter looked into the clear blue eyes. "You still have the most amazing eyes, James." 

Jim cleared his throat. Oh, shit, was this a seduction? Damn, ever since he and Blair had become lovers, Jim never thought he'd have to refuse the advances of another man, especially *this* man. He hadn't heard from Walter Skinner in...God...nearly twenty years... 

"I heard about Peru, James...God...that must have been awful for you." 

Jim sighed and looked down, he wanted to look anywhere but in those eyes. "It happened...I've dealt with it...almost as bad as getting divorced." 

"You too, huh? I went through the same thing. Sometimes I wonder why I got married in the first place." 

Jim shrugged. "Pressure?" 

"No, I wanted the American Dream. You know, the house, kids, car...all that...but I never thought I'd get so consumed with my work...I neglected Sharon, we drifted apart and soon the marriage didn't make any sense anymore." 

Jim sighed. "Yeah, tell me about it." 

Walter smiled slightly. "So, how long has Blair been living with you?" 

Jim found himself smiling broadly, thinking about his lover. "About a year and a half. He's a good guy...his place blew up...told him he could stay for a few days...and then...well, he grows on you..." 

Walter took another long sip of his beer. "He seems attentive, and very protective of you. He looked at me like he wanted to take my head off....and he's cute too." 

Jim head snapped up and he looked at Walter, eyes wide, hands balled into fists. Walter looked at his friend and laughed. "Oh, James...you are protective of him too." 

"Yes, Walter, I am. Just like you used to be of me, remember?" 

Walter raised his glass. "I do. Gosh, if another man even looked at you, I'd want to tear their head off." 

"And one time you almost did." 

"Well, he had it coming, he called you a faggot. I think that was the last time he ever used that word." 

"Also the last time he used his left hand. And you kicked him so hard, I wonder if he ever had kids." Jim smiled at the memory. 

Both men laughed, and then Walter sat back and sighed. "You're happy with Blair, aren't you?" 

'Oh God,' thought Jim, 'here it comes.' "Yeah, I am, Walt." 

Walter groaned. He drained his glass and looked again at Jim. "I am so glad you're happy, James. Frankly, I don't know what I would have done it you'd made a pass at me." 

Jim blinked, too stunned to say anything. 

"See, James, I've met someone...who I'm very happy with...it's a sort of strange relationship, because he's one of my best agents, a very, very inquisitive, intelligent, perceptive agent...always searching for the truth. He's really something, James, more than I ever could have dreamed of." 

Jim's face slowly lifted in a smile, as he body relaxed. "Oh...Walt...I am *so* happy for you." 

Walter smiled. "I never thought that at my age, I'd meet someone who just keeps on challenging me over and over again..." 

Jim smiled broadly, Walter could have been describing Blair. 

Just then, the waiter came with their steaks and more beer. "Enjoy," he said after he put them down, and sauntered away. 

Walter raised his glass. "To true love, may we never grow too old for it." 

Jim nodded and raised his glass as well. "True love." 

They touched glasses and smiled easily at each other. "Now let's eat, I'm starved," Walter said. 

Jim grinned, this was turning into a very wonderful evening, and if he had anything to say about it, it was going to get better later. Dessert was going to be very, very sweet.   
  


* * *

  


Jim was still smiling when he walked into the loft, still high from the beer and the wonderful company. As soon as Jim realized that Walter wasn't going to make a pass at him, he relaxed, in fact, both men seemed to relax over the steak and more beer. They spent the remainder of the evening, talking about their respective lovers. Jim smiled again, both men seemed to be very much alike, Walter said that his lover's head was in about a million different directions, all at the same time...what was that man's name...Jim couldn't remember, but it was an unusual one. 

He took off his jacket and hat, threw his keys in the basket on the table and looked around. The loft was dark, maybe Blair was tired and went to bed early; that was Jim's first thought. Then, he focused his sense of smell on his Guide, yes, Blair was there, but...he wasn't upstairs. Jim frowned and focused his hearing on Blair. Then, he heard it, Blair's soft breathing, the man wasn't asleep, and he wasn't upstairs either. He was in...what? His room? Well, what had been his room until three months ago, when they'd become lovers. 

Jim wondered what was the matter. He knocked softly on the door. "Blair?" he whispered. 

No response. Jim slowly opened the door. There was one low light on in the room, and his Guide was seated in the middle of his bed, dressed in jeans and a body hugging long sleeved shirt, eyes closed, cross legged, palms turned upward, taking long, steady breaths. 

"Chief? Are you okay?" Jim said. 

Blair's eyes shot open so suddenly, Jim nearly jumped. He got off the bed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I was meditating man." 

Jim smiled. "What, no candles, or music?" 

Blair shook his head. "Silent meditation's the best, James." 

Jim ignored the sarcastic tone. Smiling he grabbed his Guide in a bear-hug. Blair did not respond, but pushed his lover away. 

Jim stared at the younger man, question in his eyes. "I can smell him on you!" Blair's voice was almost a growl. 

"What?" Jim said, not sure what Blair meant at first, then he nodded. "Oh, yeah, Walter gave me a hug when I got out his car. Sorry." 

Blair folded his arms across his chest. "So, did you have a good time with Walt?" he said the name angrily. 

Jim frowned. What the hell was wrong with the kid. "Yeah, we had a good time." 

"Yeah, I'm sure you did...without me..." 

"You said you had papers to grade, Blair. What the hell did you want me to do, tell Walt, sorry, but I don't go out without my roommate?" 

Blair groaned and rolled his eyes. "I didn't expect you to treat me like I didn't matter to you." 

"Blair, you're acting silly. Look, Walt's an old friend...we knew each other in the service..." 

Blair shook his head. "I've got lots of old friends, man. They don't look at me like they want to have me for dinner, and I don't look at them like I'm going to drop to my knees and suck them off." 

Jim shuddered at that image, because that was exactly what happened when he and Walter had one of their "encounters". An AD in the FBI, that position suited him. He was always the authoritarian type. Jim wondered if Walter got off on being called "Sir." 

Now, Jim looked at his partner and felt strangely naked, like Blair could see right through him, like he could see what kind of relationship he and Walter used to have. Jim looked at the floor. "Um...Blair...Walter...is more that...you know, a friend...he was my..." he sighed, "my first male lover....and the last since...you..." 

Blair shook his head. "Man, I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to tell me that." He stared at Jim's astonished look. " Get a clue Jim, I could see that from a mile away." 

Jim continued to stare into the blue eyes of his Guide. Those eyes didn't look warm, or passionate, or filled with desire, they were cold, hard, angry...what the hell...wait...was Blair... 

"Chief...are you...Are you jealous? Shit, Blair..nothing happened." 

Blair looked at the glow in the dark digital clock that announced it was 12:45AM. "You guys left at eight-thirty, Jim...you expect me to believe that you were eating *food* for that long?" 

"Blair, nothing happened. Shit, you know I love you. I only tell you every day, it's the first thing I say in the morning and the last thing I say at night. Blair, I'd never even dream of doing anything with anyone else. You're my lover, my guide...my beautiful guide...you know that." Jim moved closer to Blair and gently touched his hair, Blair flinched. 

"Chief, I swear to every god imaginable...I didn't do anything with Walt...please...believe me..." Jim stared at his guide, his voice desperate, fearful. Was the young man going to get his stuff and leave now? No, he couldn't. Please...don't leave Blair...I need you. 

Blair heard the desperation in his partner's voice. He sighed, heavily, looking at his big lover. "I know, Jim...I just wish you'd...I don't know...acknowledged me a little...like touched my hand or something before you left...I don't know...just to reassure me..." he shrugged, stunned that he was becoming tongue tied. 

Jim sighed, glad that his Guide believed him, but confused at what he just said. What he hell was this? "Chief...you're not jealous of Walt...are you?" 

Blair sighed. "Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag, man. I saw how he looked at you...how you looked at him...I tried to grade papers, but all I kept thinking about was you and him...together...he's so big...so strong...like you. I couldn't get any work done, so I tried to watch TV, and when that didn't work, I came in here. I didn't want to go upstairs...just in case...in case you didn't come home..." 

"Blair, I can't believe this. I mean, you know we're more than lovers. We're bonded, baby. Together for life, you know that, Sentinel and Guide. I can't believe what I'm hearing, you jealous. I expect more from you, Chief." 

That statement brought a frown from Blair. "Well it's not like you're any better, man." 

"What are you talking about?" Jim chuckled, "I don't get jealous." 

"You don't....oh, man...that is so untrue. Look, if you walked in here and there was a note from me saying that I'd gone out with friends, what would you have done?" 

"Stayed up and waited for you." 

Blair shook his head. "Exactly, and what's that?" 

"No, Blair, that's different. You know I worry about you, I worry about you being out there, without me. The nut jobs in the town know you're my partner, you could be a target. I'm your Blessed Protector, remember?" 

"Right." Blair said. "And you don't think that's jealous? How about when we're in the supermarket and I'm just talking to someone that's not an old lady...you stand there and look like you're just waiting to take the person's head off." 

"Well, Blair, you know how you are. Once you start talking, there's no stopping you, and I just have to remind you that we've got things to do at home..." 

This was going to be harder than expected. "How about in that strip club? When I was at the computer and that woman was standing there. I was just looking, Jim and you practically had a cow, almost broke my neck when you turned it around, and that was before we became lovers, Jim...you were even jealous then." 

Jim opened his mouth to say some rational thing, but suddenly, all the times he'd been upset with Blair because he was talking to someone else, or looking at someone else, or decided to go off with his friends, came into his head all at once. It was like looking at scenes from a movie. Jim shook his head. "Shit, Chief...am I that bad?" 

"You can get very alpha male when you want, James." Blair batted his eyes. 

"Don't *even* call me that, schnoogins." Now it was Jim's turn to smile. 

"Ugh." Blair hated that nick name. "Okay...you're even." 

"Do you forgive me, baby?" Jim purred. His cock twitched at the sight of his Guide's now calm face in the low light. 

Blair shuddered. He'd do almost anything when Jim spoke in that voice, he tried to fight for control. "Um...no..." 

"No?" 

Blair shook his head. For a moment, Jim was worried, then the younger man sighed. "Eating, and talking and drinking beer? Is that what you were doing for four hours, man?" 

Jim smiled. "Well, yeah...see Chief, Walt was telling me about his lover and I was telling him about you. And there's a lot to tell." 

Blair's eyes widened. "You...you told him about me?" 

"Of course...you don't mind..." 

"Jim, you never tell anyone about us, not even Simon." 

Jim shrugged. "This guys' an AD in the FBI, and he's an old friend. Once, I'd trust him with my life...but now, I have you. " 

Jim's voice warmed Blair's heart, not to mention his cock. The older man looked down at his Guide. "So am I forgiven?" 

"I'm thinking..." 

"Blair...." 

He looked up at his Sentinel, and Jim knew, just from Blair's expression that he was, in fact forgiven. Jim took Blair's hands and pulled him into his arms. "Oh...baby...I love you so much." 

"I love you too..." Blair whispered, against Jim's chest. 

Jim tilted Blair's chin upward and covered the younger man's mouth with his. Blair opened his mouth invitingly, as their tongues danced in the rhythm they knew so well. The need for air was the only thing that stoped the kiss, then Blair moved his pelvis suggestively against Jim's thigh, knowing his lover could feel his cock hardening. 

"Oh...Blair.." Jim growled. Then, Blair added to the pressure, by reaching in between Jim's legs and cupping his balls through his jeans. Jim began thrusting his hips helplessly against his Guide's hand. "Oh...baby...baby..." Jim tilted Blair's chin upward once again and captured his mouth, this time with more force, his tongue mimicking sex as he thrust in and out of Blair's hot mouth. 

They broke from the kiss which left both men breathless. Jim looked down at Blair and grinned. 

"What's so funny, man?" Blair said breathless. 

"This image just came into my head...Naomi showing me pictures of when you were a kid..." 

Blair groaned. "Jim...this isn't the time to..." Jim continued to laugh, so Blair shut his Sentinel up the only way he knew how. He stood on his tip toes and kissed Jim's mouth, exploring it with his tongue. Within seconds, Jim's body responded, as he thrust his hips against Blair's abdomen. Jim pushed himself away and smiled. "Uncle, Chief...uncle." 

"Good. And I'm not eight years old." 

"Don't I know it." Jim winked at the younger man, then picked him up in his arms. Blair started laughing. "Jim...I...I...hate it...when you do this..." he said half laughing. 

"Oh...isn't that too bad." Jim kissed his Guide's mouth as they made their way out of the room, made difficult since neither of them were watching where they were going. Jim nearly walked into the door, before realizing it was shut. Blair pulled the door open. Jim had to release his Guide's mouth in order to use his sight in the darkness. 

"Okay, here we go," Jim said, as they made their way slowly up the stairs. 

Blair grinned. "Climbing the stairway to heaven." He leaned over and nipped Jim's neck. "Jealous man." 

"You try that, and I'll drop you on the stairway to heaven," Jim said. "Jealous man..."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
